Because of You
by Sadistic-yet-Awkward-otaku7
Summary: Because of Natsu, Lucy is gone. Whenever he smells her scent somewhere, he loses his head looking for her. Lucy is living by another name: Jade Silvestra Fernandez. She is acting as Jellal's sister. Why? She left the guild and is hiding from her worst nightmare. Natsu Dragneel. Because of him, she will never love another. OOC. P.S. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Because of You **__**By: Fairytailotaku7  
**_

Summary: Because of Natsu, Lucy is gone. Whenever he smells her scent somewhere, he loses his head, looking for her. Lucy is living by another name: Jade Silvestra Fernandez. She is acting as Jellal's sister. Why? She left the guild and is hiding from her worst nightmare. Natsu Dragneel. Because of him, she will never love another. OOC. P.S. Give it a chance. Rated T for teens! Jk I just wanted to say that. But it is rated T! OOC means: Out Of Character which means: The characters may not have the same personalities that they have in the Manga or Anime.

Author: Hello this is my first fanfiction. Any questions?

Master : Where did you get the idea?

Author: Um. This year I got interested in fanfictions. And got so excited I wrote one myself. I imagined it in my head. Yeah. Anymore? Oh ya and in this one Levy and Gajeel, Cobra and Kinana, Gray and Juvia, Bisca and Alzack(with their child), and Natsu and Lisanna(soon to be Nastu and Lucy) are the couples in my story.

Juvia: *squeal* Gray is mine!

Author: Ya I pitied you so I helped you, Levy and Juvia.

Levy: *blush*

Gajeel: Why do you pity Levy? It's nonsense.

Author: You'll see. You two won't see what hit you. Hehe (=^. ^=) Ya I see you blushin'…whoa Gajeel why are you so red? Hehe

Mirajane: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or us characters. Just the story.

Author: Ya what she said. Thx Mira.

Mirajane: No prob. You better get on with the story!

Author: K, sorry. On with the story! This chapter is called **5 Months**!

**Christmas Day 7:30 p.m. Fairy Tail Christmas Party**

**~*Levy*~**

"All righty! Time to give out your presents, everyone! " Mirajane said on the microphone on the stage wearing a cute red and white frilled dress. And everyone started to get up and pass out presents to their fellow guild members.

I stood up with a couple bags and presents and walked to Erza. "Hey Erza, Merry Christmas!" I said as I handed her a frilly red and blue bikini. "Y-you too, here's a b-book about armor that s-should help you on your j-jobs." she said handing me the book and blushing at the same time. "Thanks!" I said giggling and went to find Jet and Droy. Then I bumped into a familiar black wall.

"Hey squirt" Gajeel rough voice said. "Here, for you." He said giving me a blue and black roughly wrapped, present, and looking somewhere else to hide his blush. "Gajeel, I know you're blushing, you don't have to hide it. We're a couple now, and it's been how many months now? 3? 4?" I said knowing that he's still not used to it. "Anyways, where's mine?" "Hold on" and I used my magic to make the word "Iron", complete with a heart in the "o". "Thanks" he said with half his mouth full of iron. I giggled. Then he said surprisingly ,"Here, let me help you with the rest" and we both gave the gifts to the owners and received some of our's.

By the time almost everyone was almost done with giving and receiving presents, we had one present left. I knew who it belonged to and left it. "Here, you must be tired, I'll give it." Gajeel said looking at the last present. "No. It's her's. I thought she would be here, but, she didn't come." I said, tears brimming my eyes. "Oh, bunny girl's" he said knowingly and tried to comfort me. But the comforting words he gave me didn't help. I broke out sobbing catching everyone's attention.

**~*Gajeel*~**

"What did you do to Levy?" Erza threatingly yelled. "I didn't do ANYTHING! It's the flame brain's fault!" I answered back with an equally loud voice. Natsu hearing the insult yelled back,"How can I hurt Levy! I'm sitting all-the-way over here! I didn't do ANYTHING!" Erza was getting tired of this and said,"Gajeel! Y-" but she was interrupted by me. "They HAVE to know now, it's been 5 months!" I told Levy who just stopped crying. "Please Levy-chan! It has been 5 months! They should of known already!" Wendy said with Charla nodding in agreement, both in the group of 7 who knew the secret. "They're right Levy, it's been way to long." Pantherlily, who just appeared by my side out of nowhere, and knew the secret, said. I nodded to him which in our language meant 'thanks'. He nodded back showing 'no problem'.

The guild was now in verbal chaos. Well, that's how I say it. Every guild member talking to the point where master can no longer stand it. "SILENCE!" his voice boomed throughout the guild and everyone stopped their talking. "Now Levy, tell them." He also knew the secret.

**~*Levy*~**

*sigh* Great. Now everyone is staring at me. Why does it always have to be me? *sigh*This is going to be a long night. Guess I'll just have to start.

"Gajeel, get him for me please. And the former Team Natsu." My voice was barely heard but since my boyfriend is a dragon slayer, he could hear me. That was one of the benefits of a dragon slayer boyfriend.

**~*End*~**

Author: So. How was it? Good? Bad? Please review!

Elfman: Yeah, be a man and write a review!

Author: …um Elfman, that does help and encourages them, but please don't say that in my story.

Elfman: Sorry **man**.

Author:*face-palm* … Not even gonna say anything…


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hello! Here's the new chapter! Thx for the reviews! I'm so happy! Oh, and I'll be changing my name to Mimi!

Natsu: How come you get a normal nickname and I get a bad one? Unfair!

Mimi: That is not a nickname it is an insult, flame brain.

Gajeel and Gray: Defeated by a mere girl! Haha!

Natsu: 0.0

Mimi: Anyway, aren't you guys excited about the movie! I can't wait for it to come to America!

Natsu: What movie?

Mimi to Gray: I feel bad for Lucy. He's so dumb.

Natsu: What are you guys talking about? Why do you feel bad for Lucy?

Gray to Mimi: Ya I agree. I don't even know why I put up with him. And he is one of the main characters!

Natsu: Why are you guys talking so secretively? Who's the main carrot?

Mimi: Natsu you are so dumb. You are one of the main characters of a movie. You should be working on your English lines.

Natsu: I'm the star of a movie?! Yeah!

Erza: Alright enough talking! Get back to work Natsu, Gray. Mimi doesn't own anything except the story.

Mimi: Thx Erza you're the best! And I support you.

Erza: For what?

Mimi: I support you and Jellal!

Erza: W-what?! T-theres n-nothing g-going on w-with u-us! *blush*

Mimi: Should I tell that to Jellal?

Erza: NO! *paled*

Mimi: Hehe don't worry Erza. I won't tell. Whoa Erza, you turned from red to white! Are you ok? Hehe Ok on with the story!

**Chapter 2- She's gone**

**Christmas Day 9:00 p.m.**

**~*Natsu*~**

Ok. This is starting to get weird, first Levy starts crying, and then I'm insulted for no reason. I mean come-on! I'm all-the-way here at the bar eating my fire chicken! Lisanna left early because she was tired. I'm innocent... well ok I'm not that innocent, sure I did put a fake fish in Happy's present but that was because he stole my food! Hehe. He still doesn't know.

I suddenly heard Levy's voice,"Gajeel, get the former Team Natsu".

Then Gajeel appears and drags me across the floor! I didn't resist because it felt like he was dragging me for a purpose. Not because he 'wanted to fight' purpose but an 'important' purpose. I have no idea how I can compare his dragging. Then he said something like me not knowing what is mine or something. He dragged me to the table where everyone was crowded. He dragged me right into the center of it. Ok, now this is scary.

The people in the center were Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, Pantherlily, and Master. It was silent. Ok, now I'm freaking out. What did I do wrong?

"Natsu, when was the last time you talked to Lucy?" Levy suddenly said breaking the silence. What's wrong with Lucy? Is she sick? Wounded? Or even…no I shouldn't say it. "Umm. If you want me to talk to Lu-", Gajeel interrupted me. "Your too late, she's been gone for 3 months". They let it sink in.

Why did she leave? Does she not like it here in Fairy Tail, the guild she had wanted to go to for so many years? Did her father have something to do with this? Did…did she…die?

"Gajeel, let me deal with this." Levy's suddenly soft voice rung loud and clear in the silence. "Natsu, Gajeel's right, she left 3 months ago. But before that a couple of weeks after Lisanna left she thought the excitement would die away and the guild would be back to itself. That didn't happen." What, is she jealous? Because if she is or was she shouldn't act that way.

"Did you know how she felt during those 2 months before she left?" What, jealousy? "Whenever she talked to someone other than me, Wendy, Charla, or Master (she doesn't really talk to Gajeel or Pantherlily). She would have to yell to get their attention. She told me, Wendy, Charla, and Master that they acted as if she didn't even exist. She let me tell Gajeel and Pantherlily." Now that's just mean. I started to turn my head around to show the crowd of guild members how angry I was when Levy started to talk again. "Then she started to stay home for weeks at a time. When she finally came to the guild she looked exhausted. I knew she wasn't getting any sleep because she was crying all through the night." If she was that sad then she should've came to me.

"She was depressed, lonely, she didn't eat, she took jobs on her own since Lisanna took her place, so she can get money to pay her rent. Every time she came back from a job she would look worse and worse. Once she collapsed in the entrance of the guild. No-one saw her or helped her, only me, Charla, Master and Wendy noticed. Gajeel and Pantherlily were on a mission. From that day she was unconscious until two weeks after." I was trembling now, Erza and Gray were too. The whole guild had either their heads down or tears. Erza had tears running down from one eye, which was weird. My hands were sweating. Gray still had his clothes on, which was an accomplishment.

"When Wendy started getting ready to heal her, she called me in the infirmary. She didn't look good. She was close to death. When she had regained consciousness we tried to tell her not to do this to herself, but she just kept doing it." Tears were brimming her eyes now. "We tried to comfort her but no-one could. Not even me, her best friend!" She was crying now and Wendy took her place. "We knew only you, Natsu-kun, could comfort her, but you never realized it. You too, never remembered that she existed, that is what Lu-chan said."

"After 2 months she decided to leave everyone, we knew she was going to leave and we tried to stop her, but it was her choice. We are not sure if she will come back or not. If you don't believe us, go to her house. I believe there's a note there." Wendy said.

I fell to my knees, my tears falling to the ground. _She's gone because of me._

**~*End*~**

Mimi: Hmm that was longer than I expected.

Laxus: Well duh. You were busy talking to Erza.

Mimi: Well excuse me! I like talking to her because she is cool!

Laxus: She's a weakling…

Mimi and Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Laxus: It is true…

Mimi: Coming from the one who got expelled from Fairy Tail.

Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Master,Cana: ooooooooooh! She got you Laxus!

Freed, Bixlow, Gray, Mystogun(Jellal in disguised): *nodding and smirking in agreement*

Mimi: *high-fives friends*

Laxus: *angry*hold up, who are these people?

Mimi: They're my friends who like FT.

Loke: Hello Ladies.

Mimi: Haha you think you can playboy them? The tall one likes Sting Eucliffe and Hibiki. I think… And the one with glasses is snickering because your name is the same as Loki in The Avengers. And we are only 12 & 13.

Lucy: Loke get back in the Celestial World! Seriously… they are only 12! For goodness sake!

Mimi: Anyway please review! And I really need you guys to advise me on this one 'cause Natsu's POV is hard to write'cause he's so dumb a-

Natsu: Hey! Why is mine so hard? It's only me!

Mimi: Natsu, don't interrupt me or I'll find Erza to hunt you down. Now, where was I… and I'm the author and editor, so, please help me.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi: Ohayo! Did you know that in the FT movie the relationships are gonna get better!

Mira and Mimi:*squealing like a fangirl*Go NaLu! Go NaLu! Go NaLu! Go NaLu! Go JErza! Go JErza! Go JErza! Go JErza! Go GrUvia! Go GrUvia! Go GrUvia! Go GaLev! Go GaLev! Go GaLev! Go GaLev!

Mimi to Mira: Don't you just love these type of stories!

Mira to Mimi: Ya! Natsu is so cute and sweet after he realizes that Lucy is his true love!

Natsu: Who said I'm cute and sweet? I'm hot and spicy!

Lucy: Natsu, shut it. Your making it worse for yourself. *blush*

Mira and Mimi: *giggle* Both of them are so cute!

Natsu: Enough with the cute! Me and Luce are hot and spicy!

Lucy: I said SHUT IT! And get my name right! Darn it!

Natsu: Sorry Luce. *whispering to himself* She's even scarier than Erza.

Lucy: *face-palm*

Mira and Mimi: Sooo like a couple.

Levy: Mimi doesn't own anything. Only the story.

Mimi: Ya so, on with the story! This chapter is called **The Evidence in Her House**!

**Previously on Because of You!**

"_She may not come back"…_

_Because of me… She's gone._

**~*Erza*~**

_Someone kill me right now. I have ruined my own reputation. The reputation of pure loyalty to my friends._

We stood there as minuets passed by, everything they said was replaying in my mind.

"_She stayed home for weeks crying."_

I never realized this was happening, never thought about her reaction when we took her off the team. We just made it worse.

"_She collapsed at the entrance of the guild and no-one cared."_

If Levy, Wendy, and Master didn't help her she would've died because of us. And we wouldn't even know.

I stopped my mind right there. And thought about the advice Wendy gave us about the house.

"_Go to her house. I believe there's a note there."_

Only one thought came into mind. _We have to find her._

I quickly took Natsu's arm; thankfully Gray had the same thing in mind and helped. We took Natsu outside the guild. And ran to Lucy's house.

"Gray, search the living room. Natsu search her desk. I'll go to the kitchen." I ordered as we entered the vacant house and we started our search.

I entered the kitchen and switched the light on. The kitchen had a thick layer of dust from not being used. I started with the closest thing, the refrigerator. The refrigerator had nothing in it but a few old water bottles and a slice of old cheesecake. I realized how much Lucy cared for us, even when she didn't want us in her house, she was prepared. I searched the cupboards and found plates, cups, bowls, a match box, and a lighter. Which I guessed was supposed to be for Natsu. _Nothing._ I opened the kitchen drawers only to be greeted with shining metal utensils. I looked in the lower cupboards. In the cupboards were pots, pans, colanders, and measuring cups. _Still nothing._

The last thing in the kitchen was the dining table and its chairs. There was _nothing_ in the kitchen that showed where Lucy might have gone. I switched off the kitchen lights and entered the hallway.

I saw Gray and Natsu there looking down in the dumps. They too, found nothing.

We were now in front of Lucy's bedroom door. We had no idea of what was inside, so we didn't know how to prepare ourselves.

I pushed the door open. The sight I knew wouldn't leave my mind for a very long time.

The bed looked like the owner had restless nights. The floor had countless used tissues, tear stains, bandages, and…blood stains from open wounds. The drawers, empty, were open and looked as if the owner was in a hurry. I understand why Wendy said to search the bedroom last. It was _**horrible**_.

We carefully searched the bedroom, stepping over the blood stains. We lost all hope of finding even a single clue of where she is. The bathroom was left since it was connected to her room, but we doubted it had anything. We were done searching the bathroom, _nothing_ was found.

_**She left without a trace.**_

_**~*End*~**_

Mimi: Sooooo I apologize for confusing you guys on the 5 month thing. Explanation: Team Natsu ignored and never knew Lucy existed for 2 months. Lucy was tired of this and left the guild. It was 3 months since Lucy left, so 3 months + 2 months = 5 months of being ignored. I hope that helps you!

Wendy: Mimi-chan! Why do I know the secret?

Mimi: Wait and find out on the next chapter! Plus you are so cute and innocent that I couldn't leave you out.

Happy: Next chapter is called _**The Beginning of the Secret/Side Stories**_!

Mimi: SHHHHHHHHH! It was supposed to be a SECRET!

Happy: Aye!

Mimi: Than why did you tell it?!

Happy: …I don't know…

Mimi: *sigh*

Lucy: Welcome to my world.

Mimi: Oh, Hi Lucy! Can I see one of your Celestial Spirits?

Lucy: Sure, which one?

Mimi: Which one do you want me to beat up?

Lucy: … Now that I think about it… How 'bout Loke? *yells*Loke! *hands whip to Jade*

Loke: *appears* Yes Princ- OW! AH! Help!

Mimi: Haha this is fun! *Using Lucy's whip*

Lucy: That's what you get for playboying 12 year olds.

Loke: Ouch! AH! Sorry! OW! CanIGoBack! OW! AH!

Lucy: What did you say?

Loki: OW! I- AH! Said- Ouch! Can I- OW! Go- OW! BACK!

Lucy: Thanks Mimi, you can stop now. Loke you can go now.

~*In the Celestial Spirit World*~

Aquarius: What happened?

Loke: I was ambushed… *tearing up*

Aquarius: By who?

Loke: Lucy and her friend. They're sadistic!

Aquarius: HAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Mimi: Alright here's the next chapter- _**The Beginning of the Secret/Side Stories**_

Natsu: Stripper, do you want to do a job?

Gray: What did you call me?

Natsu: Stripper.

Gray and Natsu fight. Gray bumps into Cana, making Cana drop her barrel of alcohol. Cana enters the fight, throwing cards at Gray. Natsu melts Erza's cheesecake with his flame covered fist. Erza enters the fight. The rest of the guild exept Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds enter the fight.

Mimi: Master, can I do the honor?

Master: Sure. Here's the microphone.

Mimi: QUIET! Now on with the chapter.

Natsu: 0.0

Gray: 0.0

Mira: I think you blasted their ears. Mimi doesn't own anything.

**August 23, 2 Months before Lucy left.**

_**~*Levy*~**_

I was sitting at my boyfriend's table, while he was on a mission, reading, when the guild doors opened.

Thud. "Lucy!"I scrambled to the entrance of the guild, she lay there unconscious. "Wendy, where are you!"

The small blue haired dragon slayer stepped out of the infirmary. "Yes, Lev-" She ran to the unconscious Lucy.

"Levy-chan, I need you to help me carry her to the infirmary" She calmly said. I tried to carry Lucy, but she was heavy.

"Hold on." I used my magic and made a thick block of ice. I lay Lucy on top of it and slid her to the infirmary.

Wendy and I lifted Lucy on one of the infirmary beds. "Thanks Levy-chan" she said as I walked outside.

Surprisingly no-one move an inch or even flinched, they talked as if nothing happened, as if there was nothing in the world to be worried about.

"Levy-chan!"Wendy suddenly called out of nowhere, that second I knew something was wrong.

_**~*Wendy*~**_

When Levy-chan walked out, I started expecting Lu-chan's wounds. I stared using some ointments and used my magic when I noticed it.

I quickly ran out of the infirmary and called Levy-chan.

"Levy-chan, there's a problem. Can you come with me?" I asked anxious to get her in the infirmary. "Yes, what is it? Do you need help?" "No, just come with me." And we entered the infirmary.

I showed Levy-chan the wounds on Lucy-chan. There were new ones, recent ones, and old ones. They were all open, and some you might not want me to tell you about… "Most of them are from older missions, and none of them are cleaned or bandaged properly." I informed Levy-chan. "Can you help me Levy-chan?" At that moment Master came in. "Is she ok?" He asked. "We aren't sure if she'll be ok, Master." Levy-chan said for me. "Oh." Master said disappointed. "I'll be going to a meeting now. Bye." And he left.

"Levy-chan, can you get me the ointment, tub of water, sponge, soap, and gauze? Oh, and some huge band-aids." I asked Levy-chan as I started to inspect the wounds on Lu-chan.

I used the sponge, soap, and water to wash the gaping wounds with help from Levy-chan. "Thank you Levy-chan, you may go now."I told her. "You're welcome, Wendy." And she left me so I can concentrate on using my sky magic to heal Lu-chan.

(=^.^=)

_**~*Levy*~**_

"Levy-chan you may come in the infirmary now!" Wendy said as she walked up to me. "Ok" I replied. And we walked into the infirmary.

"She is conscious right now, she said she wanted to talk to you Levy-chan." Wendy informed me as we walked into the infirmary. To my surprise Master was already there, he probably left the meeting early.

"You took more than you could bite." Master said, looking at what was left of the heavily bandaged Lucy. "Sorry Master." Lucy replied back. "Oh, hi Levy!" she said tiredly as I walked in. "I guess I should be going now." Master said so we could talk privately, even though he had no-where to be going. "I guess I'll be waiting outside too." Wendy said, but Lucy rejected. "No, it's ok Wendy, you can listen too."

Wendy and I sat around Lucy's bed.

"So, I have made my mind." Lucy said. "Made your mind for what?" Me and Wendy said at the same time. "*sigh* Levy, Wendy, I'm going to leave." We were speechless, our jaws open. "I'm going to leave Magnolia…for some time." she continued. "I don't know if I'll be back or not. I'll be training…for a long time." She nervously said. "Are you sure about this? I mean, are you really going to leave us?" I said on the edge of choking on my own words. "Levy, I'm leaving so I won't be a burden to my friends. I'm leaving for the good!" Lucy said trying to say it in a happy tone. "But how will the guild feel once you leave?" I said panicking. "They don't even know if I exist. So, it's ok." She said easily which scared me. "But what about us?" I said with widening eyes. "Levy, you have Gajeel, and Wendy, you have Charla. You guys will be fine. Anyways, I _need_ to do this." She said ending with a serious tone. "You don't have to do this. What about Natsu?" I said, tears brimming my eyes. "Natsu will be fine. He has Lisanna. I'm just a replacement for her."She said quietly. "Lu-chan, I came just before Lisanna, I know you aren't a replacement for Lisanna." Wendy said in her quiet voice. "Thanks Wendy, but I have to go. I have to go train." Lucy said firmly. "If you go we'll always keep you in our hearts." I said after a choking silence. "And I will keep you in my heart, even if you think I don't exist." She said with a smile. We laughed for a little bit, but in our laughing voices we heard a sadness in them.

"So can you keep this secret for me?" Lucy said after we were done laughing. Wendy and I looked at her.

"Levy, you can tell Gajeel and Pantherlily, Wendy, you can tell Charla." She said after looking at our worried faces. "But don't tell Team Natsu or anyone in the guild. Mainly Natsu." She continued. "Only you guys, Charla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Master, and me, can know about this, ok?" We replied nodding with sad expressions. "Thanks." And she slept for a whole 'nother week.

_**~*Gajeel*~**_

"That Salamander really doesn't know who is his." I said looking at Natsu, after taking all news from squirt.

Pantherlily was just sitting next to me thinking. "So, how was your mission?" shrimp said breaking the silence. "It was easy, we just had to beat up this group of bandits." I said bluntly. "Stop lying and tell her the truth." Pantherlily said. "It was just a group of bandits who are dark magic users." I said getting angry. "And?" The cat said which pissed me out. "Fine, ok, I got a little scratch." "Huge." The cat ruined it. I didn't want my squirt to worry. The cat ruined it. "*gasp* where!" And there she goes fussing over a wound on a strong guy who doesn't care about the wound. Thanks cat. Pantherlily chuckled at the look on my face, which obviously, was an angry one.

_**~*Pantherlily*~**_

So, if she left longer than five years, than there is something else that is bothering her. Probably Natsu…

_**~*Charla*~**_

After the news Wendy told me, I saw a vision. The vision had a girl in a cloak, traveling. This could've meant anything. The doom of Fairy Tail, something will happen to Lucy, or whatever. But something **will** happen.

_**One Week Later**_

_**~*Master*~**_

"You're WHAT!" I yelled. "Master, I'm going to train for a long time. I'm going to be strong so I won't burden my friends." She repeated. "Are you sure that you need to go?" I said as I had a feeling this has to do with Natsu. "Yes Master, I'll be packing right after we talk. But I need you to tell those who ask about me that I'm on a long-term mission. Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Charla already know about this." "*sigh* give me your hand." I finally said breaking the long silence. "Thank you Master, I'll miss you." Awwwwww that made my tears water. Or was that just my head morphing it… I took the guild symbol off her hand and opened my eyes. The white flash of the removing of a symbol disappeared. "Lucy, when you are done 'training', you will always be able to come back and receive your new guild symbol. Farwell Lucy." And she left. My child is leaving her home.

_**~*End*~**_

Mimi: Yeah! I'm done with this one! And Happy Birthday to me! I'm now 13! YAYYYY! Now the fun part is left! I can't wait!

Happy: Tell me! Tell me!

Mimi: No it's a surprise.

Natsu: Awww why not?

Mimi: Because if I tell you it won't be a surprise. Duh. Hey Happy! Does Natsu take a shower?

Happy: Yeah, he washes himself in the lake near our house.

Natsu: Why are you guys talking about me in the shower!

Mimi: Does he sing while washing himself?

Happy: Yeah. He sings the Fairy Tail anime theme songs. *giggle*

Natsu: I DO NOT!

Mimi, Mira, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, Wendy, Gray, Erza: *laughing*

Mimi, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna: You're so cute Natsu!

Natsu: I'm NOT CUTE!

Mimi: Hehe. Oh, and Natsu, I wanna hear you sing "Fiesta" by Plus+! :D

Natsu: NOO!

Mimi: AWWWW! For my birthday! *pout*

Natsu: Ok… *starts singing in the wrong chord*

Mimi:… That was…like…the worst birthday present ever…. T_T

Natsu: Told You!

Mimi: Well I thank you guys for the reviews, favoriting, and following! I'll take that as a great present!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI!

Mimi: Awwww thanks you guys! Now let's party Fairy Tail Style! See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi: I know you guys are wondering where I was the last few days. Well school has been hard on me. **Also check out the poll on my profile!** And here is a chapter for you guys who are reading this! This is my favorite one! It is called **New Life. New Me. ** Now I'm just going to get started on this. No extras. **From now on, expect many twists that you have never seen in any other stories where Lucy leaves the guild. :D And for those who need their daily dose of Crime Sorciere. THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU! **

_**~*Lucy*~**_

I opened my eyes. I didn't realize where I was, it was all green and dark. It must have been morning because the birds were chirping. And… and… I heard footsteps. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Hey, it's Lucy!" a girl's voice said. "How did she get here? Is she ok?" a different girl's voice said. They were both familiar voices, but I couldn't figure out who they were. Also, instead of two pairs I heard three pairs of feet.

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up!" I was shook by two hands on my shoulders. "Huh?" I was faking that I was slowly waking up, I opened my eyes. There, three people stood before me. The one who shook me was Meredy.

Crime Sorcière. The three member guild. Made up of Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal. The mysterious guild the Magic Council doesn't know about. The guild that has defeated several Dark guilds during the 7 years Team Tenrou was gone. And a strong guild.

"Lucy, are you hurt?" Meredy asked. "Um, No." I answered. "Ok, can you stand up? We are walking back to our headquarters." Ultear added. "Sure." And I stood up, picking up my bag.

We started walking to who knows where and they asked me questions. "So, Lucy, how did you get here?" Meredy asked. "I…um…hold on I'm trying to remember…"

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_Um, excuse me ma'am. The train has stopped at the last station of the day." I jolted up. "Oh sorry, I'll be going now." I got off the seat I was sleeping on and grabbed my bag from the shelf above me. I exited the cabin I was in and stepped off the train. _

"_Hm, I wonder what time it is…where am I?" I wondered aloud. I looked around and spotted a huge poster that said "Welcome to Crocus!" "Oh, I'm in the capital city." Wow that is far from Magnolia, I thought, maybe I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. I checked the clock on the station wall. "Oh, it's 9:45 p.m. I'll just rent a hotel room for tonight." And I started my search for a hotel._

_I started on one of the roads that started from the train station. I decided to make a short cut into one of the alley ways. A rough hand was placed on my shoulder. "Hoho, there's a lost girl. Do you need any help pretty girl?" A deep voice said. Uh-oh. I ran all through the night and ended outside the city near the woods. I didn't even looked back to see if they were following me, I just ran. I didn't even think about using my keys, because I was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. I was tired and out of breath, it started raining. I looked around me. The only shelter was the trees in the woods._

_I walked through the woods making sure I make the least sound as possible. I didn't want to wake any beast that might live in these woods._

_When I was satisfied with where I was, I laid down on the ground under a tree, with my bag as a pillow, and slept._

_**~*End of Flashback*~**_

"Um, I left the guild to train and become stronger." I finally said after remembering last night. "So, I'm guessing you came on the train." Meredy said. "But why did you come to the woods?" Jellal, who just like his Edolas twin, Mystogun, hasn't said anything 'til now. Me just remembering he was there said, "Um, I was scared to death by some thugs in an alley way and ran all the way here." All three of them gave me weird expressions. "Aren't you a Celestial wizard? You use magic." Ultear said. "Well, I'm not used to being solo. So I freaked out." I, who did all those solo missions at the guild, and was not used to them still, said. "Well we can take you in." Ultear surprisingly said.

We were now nearing a deserted house in the middle of a plain surrounded by trees. There were two bathhouses next to the house, my guess, one is Jellal's, the other is the girl's. "Yeah, we have an extra room!" Meredy excitedly said. "Thanks guys." I said smiling. Right after I said that, I heard Jellal groan. I guess having two girls and one of him was bad, and I, just joining them, made it worse.

We stepped into the house. It had a huge living room filled with coffee tables and chairs. On the walls were shelves lined with books. It was peaceful looking. I expected messier since Jellal is a boy, but I guess the girls kept it clean. Or kept Jellal in line.

To the right there was a hallway, which I guessed was where the rooms were. And to the left was the kitchen. They probably ate in the living room or they're rooms since there was no table in the kitchen. "I'll give you a tour Lucy!" Meredy told me. "I'll be in the bathhouse." Ultear said. Jellal just nodded and left to his room. "Oh! Did you just come back from fighting another Dark guild? I'll just look around by myself." I said. "Ok. I'll be in the bathhouse. The room at the end of the hallway and the left bathhouse are Jellal's. You don't want to go in his room when he's in there, he likes privacy. The right bathhouse is ours to share. Your room is the first left one, mine and Ultear's are across your's. Oh, and Jellal can be shy and silent when newbies are here… I think. You're the first one since we formed our guild. But once he gets used to you being here, he'll warm up to you. Kinda like a dog. Haha." "I heard that, Meredy!" Jellal yelled behind his door, which surprised me 'cause just a few seconds ago he was silent the whole time. Meredy and I giggled and she left me with some exploring to do.

I put my luggage on one of the sofas and walked over to the kitchen. I stepped into the kitchen and switched the light on. It was small but it had everything a kitchen needs. A stove and oven, microwave, sink, cabinets with cups, plates, and bowls, drawers with utensils, counter, and refrigerator. There was a window above the sink that looked out, over the entrance of the house. Admiring the look of the neat kitchen I exited kitchen and made my way over to the rooms. I picked up my bag and walked to the first left door.

I was delighted with what I saw. It was bigger than my old room in Magnolia. But the contents were few. It had a bed, sidetable, bookshelf, and drawers. I started unpacking my bag and started filling the drawers and bookshelf with my belongings. Feeling satisfied with my room, I continued my exploration.

When I stepped into the hallway, I was surprised to hear Jellal's voice. "Lucy, are the other two outside?" His head peeking out of his door. "Um, yes." I answered. "Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah, sure." "Is, um, Erza ok? Is she still mad at me?" He said surprising me more and more. "Uh, you have nothing to worry about. She isn't mad at you." I said nervously. "Sorry if I scared you. It's just I…" He apologized. "No! No! It's ok Jellal, I understand your feelings for her." "Thanks Lucy." And his head was back inside his room and his door was closed. That was weird for someone like Jellal, maybe he was desperate or something…

I opened one of the nearest doors. The door was bubble gum pink and purple; it was obviously Meredy's. The room was colorful and had decorations all over the walls. The room looked like a normal teenage girl's room. Except for the hi-tech stuff. I notice she had a collection of headbands, she must really like those.

I closed the door behind me and walked to the other door, which supposedly was Ultear's. The door was black and purple, almost gothic, but so like Ultear. I opened the door and greeting me were dozens of orbs and swords. She had a semi-gothic looking room which, surprisingly had a warm feeling to it. Ultear's bed was a four-poster bed. Almost everything was either dark purple or black. The only other color was on her clothes in her closet. Two other doors were left, both on the same side as my room. I took a quick look in the room farthest to my room and closest to Jellal's room. It had many magic items and weapons stacked against the walls. I went to the room closest to my room. It had many boxes and junk. It was a storage room. Feeling hungry I went to the kitchen. Just then I remembered I slept on the forest ground, and I was probably dirty. So I ran in my room, grabbed my clothes, and walked to the girl's bathhouse.

To my surprise the bathhouse was pretty roomy. There was a huge spa pool in the middle and around the pool there were mirrors and tables filled with hair products, skin products, and nail polish. In the spa pool were Meredy and Ultear splashing each other. I got undressed and got in. "Hey, Lucy!" Ultear said after seeing me get in the pool. Splash. Right in my face. "Hey!" and I joined them laughing. When we were exhausted from splashing each other we started talking. "So Lucy, what's the **real** reason you left Fairy Tail?" Ultear said. "I've been ignored for 2 months by some of my best friends and taken off my team." I said in one breath. Both of them were shocked, their jaws dropped and their eyes got bigger. No-one said a word so I continued. "Can you guys do me a favor?" They nodded. "I need you guys to help me not get found by my friends." Ultear and Meredy looked at each other. And the most scary part was that they were mischievously smiling.

_**~*End*~**_

Mimi: YAYYYYY! Actually this isn't my favorite part; it's the beginning of my favorite part.

Natsu: You lied! :0

Mimi: No-one's perfect, Natsu. Example: I lie. You're dumb. Gajeel's a piece of metal….

Nastu: HEY!

Gajeel: Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?

Mimi: You are what you eat.

Levy: *giggle*

Happy: So does that mean I'm a fish? WAHHHH! Don't eat me!

Lucy: It's just a saying, Happy…

Mimi: Oh, and I'll be changing my name again.

Gray: What'll it be this time?

Mimi: It's going to be Jade. It fits my personality… kinda…. OK, IT DOESN'T. I JUST LIKE THE NAME. SO DON'T TEASE ME ABOUT IT. :'(

Gray: … I didn't say anything…

Gajeel: Sooo… What was that back there about you calling me a piece of metal? :(

Jade: I said "You are what you eat" meaning you are a piece of metal because you eat metal. Plus, you are the Metal Dragon Slayer. You are a tough piece of metal.

Gajeel: … I'll take that as a compliment… *still doesn't get it*

Jade: I meant it as a compliment…. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Jade: Hello! This is chapter is called** My Disgiuse**!

Natsu: You have a disguise! Are you a ninja? Nin-nin.

Jade: No I'm not a ninja. And no, I don't have a disguise. It's Lucy's disguise.

Natsu: Oh, Lucy you have a disguise? Are you a ninja?

Lucy: No, I'm not going to be a ninja.

Natsu: Awwww why not? They're cool!

Lucy: Two Reasons: 1. We are mages, we can use magic 2. Ninjas don't go "Nin-nin"

Happy: Yes they do.

Lucy: No they don't.

Natsu: Yes they do.

Lucy: No they don't.

Happy and Natsu: Yes they do.

Lucy: No they don't. *emitting an angry aura*

Happy: Jade, Lucy's emitting a scary aura!

Jade: Go Lucy!

Happy: AHH! Natsu, Jade sided with Lucy! They're EVIL!

Jade: What did you say Happy? You want me to put you in the infirmary for a week? Ok.

Natsu: You guys are weird. Who would chase after a cat?

Lucy and Jade: What did you say? You want us to put you in the freezer for a month? Sure.

Natsu and Happy: AHHHHHHHHHH! *BAM*

Mira: ….. Um… we're having some difficulties right now, so, why don't you guys read the chapter. Jade doesn't own anything. Not even the song "Call Me Maybe"

_**~*Lucy*~**_

When did they start being telepathic? Ultear and Meredy were grinning at each other as if they were having a whole conversation. Then they turned to me and just smiled like nothing happened. They resumed their bathing as I just stared at them as if they had reptiles on their heads and they didn't care. After awhile of staring I continued the process of bathing.

After I finished bathing, I looked around the bathhouse. Ultear and Meredy were nowhere to be seen. I quickly put on my clothes and stepped outside.

I walked in the house and found Jellal sitting on the couch with his back toward me. It looked like he was drinking something. I was about to take another step to my room when Jellal raised his hand. I took that as a hold-on sign and stopped. I waited for him to finish his drink which seemed like an eternity."The other two want you in Meredy's room." He said while setting his cup down. "Oh." For some reason, that was the only answer I thought of.

I walked toward Meredy's pink and purple door. A "SHHHHH!" was heard from the other side of the door. I opened it only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled into a chair. "W-" was all I could get out before a hand covered my mouth and a piece of cloth covered my eyes. I tried to move my arms but found out that an arm held them down. "SHHHH! We don't want Jellal to know about this!" Meredy's said in my ear. The arm and hand left my arms and mouth. "Why?" I asked curious of how this would make him mad. "You'll see." Ultear said somewhere behind me.

"K Lucy, we're going to dye your hair." Ultear said. "Why?" I asked again. "You said you didn't want your guild mates to recognize you. Soooo, we are going to make you unrecognizable. Duh~." Ultear blankly said. "Oh. Thanks." I replied.

"Soooo, what do you think her name should be, Ultear?" Meredy asked while putting the dye in my hair. "Hmm, something to go with Jellal's name…" Ultear said. "Wait! I don't want to be Jellal's girlfriend! I'm going to get killed by Erza! Plus, he's not really my type…." I panicked. "You aren't going to be his girlfriend. You're going to be his sister." She emphasized 'girlfriend' as she said it. "Oh." I said bluntly. I figured 'Oh' was the word of the day, for me at least. "Let's go with Jade." Ultear said after some silence. "I was thinking Silvestra." Meredy said putting another dye in my hair. It was silent in the house, so quiet that even the slightest movement can be heard. "Jellal! Get away from the door!" Ultear said suddenly. We heard Jellal shuffle into his room and close his door. "I'll put some music on." Meredy said after some moments of silence after Jellal closed his door. "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen started and memories of Natsu saving me from the pirate ship formed into my mind.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

I remembered falling from the ship into the ocean. I did have a wish then. I wanted to join a famous guild. When Natsu saved me…

Ultear and Meredy were now trying different hairstyles on me. Ultear's magic was useful since it controlled time. She used it to make my hair long, then short, then to its usual length.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way._

I remembered how happy I was the first time I came to Fairy Tail…Except for when Natsu started a fight right when he stepped inside. I remembered the first time I bought my apartment. My wish for a new life came true. But that was the beginning of a new wish, a wish that now seemed impossible to accomplish.

_Your stare was holdin' _

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

Somehow my mind translated it to "Your stare was holdin', Pink hair, abs were showin'. Hot like Fire you're glowin'. Where you think you're goin' baby?"….OK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Images of the time Mira gave me and Natsu a transformation lesson (boy, was that embarrassing…)and the day Natsu blushed (That. Was. CUTE!)flashed into my mind. Although I didn't know at the time, a tint of blush was on my cheeks. Ultear and Meredy made it worse by singing the song as they were doing my hair, that was when I figured I was blushing. They probably saw my blush.

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

…..OK! I ADMIT IT! I have a crush on Natsu. Why? I'll tell you later… and yes, _he's _the third and main reason I left the guild. Reason a new life away and get over _him_. And that's the truth.

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby_

_So here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

Nope. Not gonna say that he's so bright that I can't look at him directly, just because he's the Fire Dragon Slayer. Well I guess I would, later in life, to insult him. **If** I meet him again.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number _

_So call me, maybe?_

Yeah, it's kinda crazy how I first met _him_. First I was charmed by illegal magic then thrown off a pirate ship. That was all in one day. And both times, I was saved by _him_.

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me _

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

It's true. Perverted boys try to chase me, and he's the only one who's seen me in only a towel. Well, other than Gray… I think… Anyways, he never tried to chase me after that… unless I was taken by the enemy, or, for some reason we were playing tag. There were some benefits to having an oblivious Dragon boy as your friend.

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothin' at all_

_But still, you're in my way_

He really didn't do anything for me… except float a colorful cherry blossom in the canal infront of my house when I was sick so I can see it… and save me… OK. A lot of times.

_I beg and borrow and steal _

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it _

_But it's in my way_

I tried to get his attention one time, but the guy's too dumb! Even those embarrassing clothes Virgo brings me, whenever my clothes are torn, don't work! The song was nearing the end.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

I was kinda looking for that special someone before my Dad finds another suitor and takes me back from freedom. "Meredy, can you get the clothes?" Ultear's voice said over the music and I heard the door open and close. Just a couple seconds were left in the song.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that _

_So call me, maybe?_

**But he never knew.**

"Keep your eyes closed." Ultear took the blindfold off. I felt a wet smooth brush above my right eye-brow. Then it moved below my bottom eye-lid. When Ultear was done I opened my eyes.

I looked like a whole different person. My hair was shockingly black and blue. It was tied up in a pony-tail on the left side of my head. I had long black and blue bangs that covered my right eye and a small bundle of black hair on the left side of my face, in front of my ear.

If you looked closer you could see that there was a fake red tattoo beneath my bangs. The top part, above my now black eye-brow, was covered by my bangs, while the part below my eye-lid, was visible. The only part they didn't change was the color of my eyes.

After I looked at m eyes, I figured why they made me Jellal's sister. I had the same chocolaty brown eyes as him. I was a girl-version of Jellal. The only difference was the tattoo, I had Japanese symbols for a tattoo. The tattoo spelled out "Jade". Overall, I looked like the complete opposite of what I was.

After awhile of looking at myself in the mirror Ultear gave me, Meredy came in, hiding a couple of folded clothes behind her back. "That was funny." She laughed while closing the door and turned the music off. "What happened?" Ultear and I said simultaneously. "He was in the living-room the whole time! I couldn't get it from the bathhouse until he left to get another drink from the kitchen. And then when I came back inside, he saw me holding the clothes. I quickly said that I forgot my cape and, thankfully, he took the lie. I was about to walk back here when he asked what we were doing. I told him we were talking about girl stuff. He asked what "girl stuff" we were talking about. I said 'We were talking about the latest gossip of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail related couples like you and Er-'. That's when he cut me off." She giggled and continued. "He said, 'STOP RIGHT THERE! I change my mind. You can go now!' You should've seen his face! It was hilarious! His eyes were big and he was waving his arms defensively." We all bursted out laughing.

_**~*Normal POV*~**_

Jellal, who was sitting on his favorite couch, heard the girl's laughter and wondered what they were laughing about. Poor, poor Jellal, how can his life be any harder? Add another girl.

_**~*Lucy*~**_

"So, anyways, Lucy change into the clothes, we'll be outside." Ultear said after the laughter died down. "Ok." I said and took the clothes Meredy gave me. They walked outside.

After I got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a white strapless shirt with blue lace that showed my bellybutton, a matching skirt with a slit in the side, and a loose, black belt with a blue and white four-pointed star. I also had some accessories. I had a right-handed black and blue glove that was similar to Gajeel's gloves, without the metal of course, a wide, black armlet, which I wore above my left elbow, and a white, black, and blue choker to match Jellal's. I had a cape to match Jellal's cape too, just shorter and had a lighter dark blue color. I really look like Jellal's sister.

When I was done looking at myself I peeked outside. Ultear and Meredy were right in front of me guarding the door. "I'm done." I whispered. They turned around. "No need to whisper, he's knocked-out." Ultear said. "What did you do to him?" I asked now pitying Jellal. "We slipped a sleeping pill in his water." Meredy said smiling. "He should be snoring soon." Ultear said and right on que Jellal was heard snoring. "Soooo, let's see how you look!" Meredy said. I opened the door wider and stepped back so they can step in the room. "Perfect!" Ultear said looking at the outfit. "Wow. I can really see the resemblance now." Meredy said laughing. Our stomachs grumbled. "Looks like I'm hungry." I said looking down at my stomach. "Let's make dinner!" Meredy said happily. "Lucy, can you cook?" Ultear asked. "Yeah, I can help." I said. "Great. Let's cook." Ultear said and she walked out into the hallway. Me and Meredy followed.

"Wake up Jellal." Meredy said. Jellal kept on snoring. "Come on, wake up!" Ultear raised her voice a little. Jellal just slept on. "Hold on." Ultear said. She walked into the kitchen. We heard running water. She walked back into the living-room. *Splash* *cough cough*"I'm up!" *cough cough* "I'm up!" *paused silence*"I think some of went up my nose…" Ultear, Meredy, and I laughed at Jellal's words. "What?"Jellal's face shown red with embarrassment. "Wait! Lucy, go into the kitchen!" Meredy quickly covered Jellal's eyes. "Oh yeah!" I quickly ran into the kitchen."Jellal did you see Lucy?" I heard Ultear say. "Uh… No why?" Jellal's questioning voice said. "Good, now, when you see Lucy's new appearance, you can't change her back. It's her disguise and we need you to help too." Ultear said. "Yes mom…" Jellal mumbled. "What?" Ultear wasn't sure she heard Jellal right. "Nothing…" Jellal said quickly. They walked into the kitchen.

_**~*End*~**_

Jade: Sorry if you guys don't like Jellal's personality. I tried to make him…um…how do I say this… more… like a guy… but I guess Ultear and Meredy softened him up… and he became a brother. Ehehehe… sorry…

Jellal and Mystogun: *face-palm*

Jade: Oh, hello Mystogun. I thought you were in Edolas. Being a king.

Erza Knightwalker: Mystogun! Where are you! If I find you you're in trouble!

Mystogun: Um… I better get going…

Jade: See ya!

Jellal: *waves hand*

Jade: Jellal. Don't you have anything to say to your other self?

Jellal: Um… No?

Jade: *face-palm**suddenly smiling mischievously*Like Erza's mine?

Jellal: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Mystogun: Which one?

Jade: Oh. So it's a one-sided love. Then I'll have to tell Erza. I'll be back!

Jellal: Wait! NO!

Mystogun: Too late. Sooooo, which one?

Jellal: … What's Erza Knightwalker like?

Mystogun: … Scary… Have you talked to Erza Scarlet yet? How is she?

Jellal: … Scary…

Jellal and Mystogun: So both are scary… *back turned on each other*

Jade: I'm back! And I found both Erzas!

Erza: And you found both blunettes

Jade: Yes.

Jellal and Mystogun: *both have horrified expressions*

Erza: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?

Jellal and Mystogun: *whispering to each other* Which one said that?

Erza: I'll escort you out of the guild.

Jellal and Mystogun: Which one?

Erza K.: MYSTOGUN! *holding Mystogun by the scruff* You were supposed to be making the new Laws!

Mystogun: A prince should have a break once in awhile… Right? *sweat-dropping*

Erza S.: JELLAL! Do you think I want you to be taken away from me by the Council again!

Jellal: *backing away* help?

Jellal and Mystogun: Jade! Help? We'll do anything!

Jade: Anything? *smiling mischievously *

Jellal and Mystogun: Yes!

Jade: Then get these two beautiful girls to fall in love with you guys.

Jellal, Erza S., Mystogun, Erza K.: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? *mouths gaping*

Jade: You did say you'd do anything.

Erza S.: *faints*

Erza K.: *faints*

Jade: Ding! Ding! Ding! And we have a winner! Erza Scarlet fainted first!

Jellal and Mystogun: Will someone please kill me? *banging their heads on the table*

Jade: Hahahaha. This is so funny! Well, see you guys next chapter!

Everyone: …

Jade: Well to me it is…


	7. Chapter 7

Jade: .

Lucy: *-*

Gray: o.o

Wendy: 0.0

Gajeel: -_-"

Natsu: What's with the weird faces?

Gray: We don't know. We just copied her.

Jade: Two words. Brain. Damage. +_+

Wendy: Why?

Jade: I had to run several laps around my school's track and was graded on it. I got a C. We had to at least run 10 laps for an A+. I'm totally legless now. -_-"

Wendy: Poor you…

Natsu: WHAT? 10 laps? SOOOOO EASY!

Lucy: Well because you're a mage…

Natsu: Oh…

Jade: Well…here's chapter 7! It's called **Jade Silvestra Fernandez**

Gajeel: Great. Now she's added to the insanity.

Jade: *cracking knuckles* What did you say?

Gajeel: Like you can scare me.

Jade: Oh yeah? *SMACK*

Gajeel: Oh crap, where did she come from?

Levy: You don't ever mess with girls like her. *giggling*

Jade: Got that right. *punched Gajeel in the stomach* Now where was I? Oh yeah. K, so I won't be in the story no, but, someone else will have my personality and the name Jade Silvestra Fernandez. I won't tell you who, you'll have to find that out yourself. So read on!

_**~*Lucy*~**_

"Yum! Finally we can eat some food!" Meredy entered the kitchen first walking to one of the plates of food. Ultear entered second and opened one of the cabinets to get some plates. Jellal was the last to enter, he had his head down. I figured that he feared what I'd look like, so he had his head down before he walked in the kitchen. Being hungry, I helped gather the plates of food and the bag of hamburger buns. Once I turned around to walk into the living-room, I saw Jellal staring at me, but as soon as I turned around he walked to the kitchen doorway. But instead of walking through the kitchen doorway be walked into the wall and fell unconscious. "Ehhhhh?" I said shocked. "Oh look, he's unconscious." Ultear said not surprised. "Do I look that bad?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the unconscious Jellal. "No, he's just over reacting." Meredy answered while she walked over his corpse and into the living-room. Ultear walked over Jellal and into the living-room. "Umm… should we do something to wake him up?" I said still rooted to the spot. "Na, he'll wake up to the smell of food like any other guy." Ultear said from the living-room. "Uh…ok…" I said uncertainly and walked around the unconscious Jellal and into the living-room.

I was just taking my first few bites of my sloppy joe sandwich when Jellal walked into the living-room. "How can he walk into the wall and not have a bruise?" I asked trying to find any signs of the hit to the wall. "Hard head." Ultear said drinking her water. "Heard that." Jellal said sitting on the empty side of the table and taking a hamburger bun and a few scoops of marinated meat. Minuets of awkward silence were interrupted by Meredy. "Soooooo, we still haven't figured what her name will be." "I was thinking Jade." Ultear suggested. "I was thinking Silvestra." Meredy objected. "Jellal, what do you think?" Ultear and Meredy said after nagging each other. "Why do I even bother?" Jellal asked looking at his food and about to take another bite. The two girls immediately looked at me. "Eh? Uh… why don't we combine them together?" I said quickly, sweat dropping. "Jade Silvestra Fernandez." Ultear said quickly and leaned back on the couch. "WHAT! Wa-"Jellal started but was interrupted. "Silvestra Jade Fernandez." Meredy said glaring at Ultear. The two glared at each other. After awhile of glaring and me and Jellal silently eating, Meredy suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You guys should have seen your faces!" Meredy said in between laughing fits. Jellal just rolled his eyes and Ultear left saying something like 'bathroom'.

"Sooooo, I was wondering, which one of you is the leader/master or somethin'?" I asked to rid the awkward silence. "I believe it is safe to say…" Jellal noticed that Meredy was unnervingly staring at him. "That our leader…" Jellal couldn't help but keep glancing at Meredy. "Is…" Ultear came back from her 'bathroom break' and began joining Meredy in unnervingly staring at Jellal. I began to smile. "…Ultear." He finished and blue vertical lines started to appear below his left eye. _He lost it_. I suddenly heard Meredy's voice in my head. I looked at her shocked and found that she was looking at me too. I began laughing and Meredy joined me. Ultear and Jellal looked at us confused. Me and Meredy looked at Ultear. When Ultear got the telepathic message from Meredy, she burst out laughing. Jellal continued to look confused. Meredy, Ultear, and I looked at him smiling. _You lost it. _Once he got the message he sighed defeated and continued eating his sloppy joe. We continued to laugh, I was happy to have met Crime Sorciere, they were like a family, _my _new family. Not a family that abandons their siblings.

"So, back to the names. Jade or Silvestra?" Ultear began after recovering from the contagious laughing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. What's with the Fernandez thing?" Jellal said butting in before anyone else can say anything. "Oh yeah, we're making her your sister." Ultear said cooly. "WHAT? My SISTER?" Jellal was beginning to freak out. "Isn't it obvious? We made her look like you. She was the perfect choice, with her brown colored eyes." Ultear explained. "Why sister? Why can't she be someone different?" Jellal objected trying to keep his cool. "Ehehehe… We kinda wanted to know how Jellal's sister would look like if he had one…" Meredy answered not meeting Jellal's glare. "Oh. So that's how you came up with that quickly…" I said slightly amused. Jellal face-palmed. Once Jellal face-palmed, Ultear knew she was able to say, "Jellal we need your help in helping Lucy, here, become Jade. We need to figure out her personality, style, magic, and how she can keep her disguise a secret." Ultear said. "I don't know about being your sister, Jellal. But I can help you with a lot of things by being your sister." I added. The other two knew I was hinting Erza and nodded eagerly. "Like what?" Jellal bluntly said. "Like hooking you up with a special someone, doing a few favors for you, and stuff." I said listing a few as Jellal had a hint of red on his cheeks. "Fine." Jellal agreed crossing his arms and looking away so no-one can see his blush. "Deal. We'll start tomorrow." Ultear announced by slamming her hand on the table.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Meredy said, getting up to put the empty plates in the sink. "Night Lucy." Ultear said walking to her bedroom. "Good night Ultear." I said while picking up my plate and hers. I was thinking about taking Jellal's plate but noticed he was still eating. So I walked into the kitchen and added them to the plates Meredy was washing. "Would you like me to help?" I asked Meredy setting the dirty plates beside the sink. "Huh? Oh, no, it's my turn washing the dishes." Mered said smiling. "You guys take turns?" I asked surprised, they really are like a family. "Yeah, we have to make it so Jellal can at least do something in this house." She said giggling. "I heard that." Jellal grumbled from the living-room. "True, guys can't just sit around like lazy butts in the house." I added wondering what Jellal's reaction would be. "I'm starting to regret this deal." Jellal said as he came into the kitchen and put his empty plate in the sink. "So Lucy should give up on getting you a certain red hair woman?" Meredy said taking a break from washing the dishes. "…I'm going to bed." He said as he tried to keep a straight face and left.

I helped Meredy dry and put the dishes away in the cupboards. "I guess I'll be going to bed." I said seeing that we were done. "See you tomorrow then." Meredy said wiping her hands with a towel. I reluctantly walked into the kitchen and into my new bedroom. I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because I was homesick or that I was sleeping in an unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar location or maybe both. Tonight will be a long night for me.

_**~*End*~**_

Jade: Hmm… I didn't really know how to end this one but at least I got to the point! Lucy Heartfilia is now Jade Silvestra Fernandez!

Mira: Please review for Jade's sake. She doesn't want 300,000 people reading this and get 10 reviews for it.

Jade: Yes. Please review for my sake!

Gajeel: What do you mean 'for my sake'? What are you going to do?

Jade: Skateboard off a cliff and commit suicide.

Gajeel: You can't even skateboard.

Jade: How do you know? Are you a stalker?

Gajeel: No! I just know.

Jade: Do you pee in the shower?

Gajeel: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!

Jade: A random one… So do you?

Gajeel: NO!...Well sometimes…

Jade: 0.0 The secret life of Gajeel Redfox fact 1. He pees in the shower.

Gajeel: WHAT! That is not true!

Jade: You said so yourself… Hey Levy!

Gajeel: Wait! No!

Levy: Yes?

Gajeel: *rushes over to cover Levy's ears*

Jade: *using telepathic connection* Did you know Gajeel pees in the shower?

Levy: HAHAHAHA! He does? Hahaha

Gajeel: Forgot you can do that… *sulking in the corner now*

Jade: Hahaha! See you later guys! And yes, I know you think I'm the weirdest person on earth. Well you're gonna have to deal with it. Bye!


	8. Note

Jade: GOMENSAI! The next chapter won't be out tomorrow! I'm still working on it and I have so many things to do for school! D':

Gajeel: Finally. Some rest from crazy author. -_-

Levy: Gajeel! Be nice! Being an author is tough work!

Gajeel: But she's crazy!

Jade: What! Excuse me, MrIPeeInTheShower Why don't YOU try being an author! Huh?

Gajeel: I DO NOT pee in the shower!

Natsu: Said so yourself. *snicker*

Jellal, Happy, Pantherlily, Gray, Alzack, Loke, Gildarts, Max, Warren: *snicker*

Gajeel: Not you too, Lily!

Laxus: Why are we talking about weaklings peeing in the shower? T_T

Gajeel: WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU WANNA GO, BASTARD?

Laxus: Why am I even here…

Cobra: *BAM* *slams the guild doors open* WHERE'S MY SNAKE?

Natsu: WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN JAIL? GET OUT OF HERE!

Kinana: *faints*

Cobra: Tch, stop yelling. *covering his ears*

Gray: What are you doing here? *menacing voice*

Mira: Jade! Why did you let in an enemy in?!

Jade: *walks to where Cobra is* Hold on. He comes in peace, guys.

Cobra: What?

Everyone: ?

Jade: Cobra?

Cobra: Uh…what?

Jade: *pulls out paper and pen* Can I have your autograph? *super happy*

Cobra and Everyone: WHAT?

Jade: Pleeeaaassssseee? *puppy eyes*

Cobra: -_-" *signs paper*

Jade: YES! *holding paper up in victory* I HA- *a hand covers her mouth*

Cobra: Stop yelling! *covering her mouth from further noise*

Everyone: *mouths gaping* *thinking* WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Jade: *removes Cobra's hand* Explanation: You know how I said that Cobra was going to be in this story in the first chapter? Well, Cobra won't come in until like, 10+ more chapters or so.

Cobra: *confused*

Jade: Yeah, be confused, Cobra, be confused. So, after I post the chapter where he comes in, I will be posting another story called "Long Lost Love" about him and…blush Cobra, blush. You know who I'm talking about. You know you love your pretty, purple snake. *smirking*

Cobra: *blush*

Jade: He can't help it.

Cobra: *struggling to keep a straight, not red, face* W-Where is **my** snake? *also trying to keep a menacing voice*

Jade: Oh. So you are also possessive about **your** snake. *smirk gets bigger and bigger* Well, Cobra, you'll just have to stay with us and see who your snake is.

Natsu: What! This is Fairy Tail territory!

Cobra: Tch, who cares if this is your territory. Author said I have to stay. *jerking thumb at Jade*

Jade: *watches from a distance* Mira, you know what to do.

Mira: Hehe. This will be fun. *smiling mischievously*

Jade and Mira: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Everyone: Creepy…. *sweatdrop*

Levy: S-So I guess we'll see you next time! And hopefully this can quench your thirst for another week or so. Jade is desperately trying to get her grades up. *glancing at Jade and Mira with a little fear of what they're thinking*

Jade: Yes, let's welcome another addition to our family. And PLEASE! PLEASE! TAKE THIS AS A SUBSTITUTE FOR THE CHAPTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO COME THIS WEEK! I'm desperately trying to get stuff done and find time to write the next chapter. Gomensai! Here! I'll give a preview of what is to come in later chapters!

_**Preview**_

_I ran inside the house. Fear so great that the only thing I wanted to do was to get away from _him_. His roar echoed in the woods. I could feel him advancing. Finding me by scent. "LUCCCCCCYYYYY!" He repeated, angry. I found Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal standing up. Startled by _his_ roar and me bolting in the house. "Please! Please!" I pleaded them with my eyes. I was already crying. They looked from the front door then to me and back again. "Please!" I repeated. They hesitantly nodded. Concerned and a little shaken, they held their right hands out. One hand over the other. I quickly placed my right hand over their pile of hands. I closed my tear dripping eyes and expelled my magic as fast as possible. I could feel my magic under the house and the land surrounding it. The other three did the same but not as panicked as me. I felt the air pressure increase as we teleported to another place. Far away from _him.

_When our teleportation spell was done. I sank to my knees. I sobbed as Ultear ,Meredy, and Jellal tried to silently comfort me, rubbing circles on my back. One thought came to mind._

_**He knows.**_

Jade: I hope that quenches your thirst and hunger too! So please don't get mad at me! Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Jade: I'M FINALLY BACK! :D I'M DEFENINATELY HAPPY THAT I CAN HAVE TIME TO WRITE! AND I BET YOU'RE HAPPY TOO! YAYYYYYYYY! AND I LOVE YOU, CHFGKUYFJHBKHGYF!

Gajeel: Shoot, she's back.

Cobra: …And overly crazy…. Can anyone tell me what she's saying?

Mira: Oooooooo! Tell me! Tell me who it is!

Jade: *runs over and hugs Kinana* I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

Kinana: *shocked at being squeezed* W-wha?

Cobra: Stop yelling! *covering ears*

Jade to Mira: It's episode 150! That's when it happened!

Mira to Jade: Really? Give me details!

Jade to Mira: Ok! Ok! But beware! I died because of the intrusion by the Magic Coucil!

Mira to Jade: Magic Council? Oh no! First it's Erza and Jellal. Now it happened to them?

Jade to Mira: Yes! The Magic Council are sooo anti-shippers! They ruined the most intense part!

Mira to Jade: WHAT? I SHALL BE GIVING THEM A LESSON WHEN WE MEET THEM AGAIN. *going Demon with a terrifying aura*

Cobra: *backs away* W-what in the world are they talking about?

Gajeel: Beats me. I think Jade infected Mira…

Jade and Mira: WHAT! *stomps toward Gajeel*

Kinana: Uh… M-Mira-san? J-Jade-san?

Mira and Jade: Oh Kinana! We're so sorry! We'll beat the Magic Council to pulps, for you two!

Kinana: Eh? *sweatdrop*

Cobra: Two?

Gajeel: *recovering from two demons* Mood swings…

Jellal: Definitely.

Cobra: WHAT! YOU'RE HERE TOO? *shocked that Jellal is there too*

Jellal: Uh…yes.

Cobra: Do you know where my snake is?

Jellal: *uncertain to tell him* *thinking* Should I tell him? Or should I not?

Cobra: TELL ME WHERE MY SNAKE IS!

Jellal: *forgot Cobra could hear his thoughts* *points to Kinana* Her.

Cobra: What? That's just a waitress.

Kinana: Um…I'm not a snake…

Cobra to Kinana: Oh yeah, I have a question. Why did you faint when I came here?

Kinana to Cobra: Um… Well for some reason, I have hurtful headaches.

Cobra to Kinana: Ouch. Do you usually have this headache?

Kinana to Cobra: Well before, it wasn't as frequent. But now it is.

Cobra to Kinana: Really? That's gotta be hard.

Kinana to Cobra: Well, once you get used to it. It's not so bad.

Jade to Mira: He gets along with her nicely. He doesn't with the other members. Well most of the boys.

Mira to Jade: Yes. It's really cute. How they're connected. Their fates are twined together.

Jade to Mira: Yes. I can die from just watching the fluffiness.

Mira to Jade: Me too.

Mira and Jade: *die*

Kinana: Uh…what happened?

Cobra: They fainted.

Kinana: Oh well, I guess I'll do the disclaimer and announce the start of the new chapter.

Cobra: Disclaimer?

Kinana: Well, you see. Jade doesn't own Fairy Tail or us. If she did…well, it would be a mess.

Cobra: True. And I don't want to be owned.

Kinana: Yup! So readers, thanks for waiting for this chapter! And here is **Planning My Life**.

_**~*Lucy*~**_

_Will I return? Do they know? Will they remember? And will they stop ignoring me? Will I hide? Will I- _Ugh! _I need to stop thinking and go to sleep!_ I clamped my hands over my head. _Will they negle- _ARRRRGH! _Lucy! You're just making it worse for you!_ I brought my knees up to my chest and squeezed my eyes. _Why Natsu! I thought you were my best friend!_ Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. _You're a two-faced dragon! Why did I fall in love with you? I hate you! My life can just get worse can't it? _Anger filled me as I asked myself. _BAKA! Why do you have to be so dense? So…so ignorant of my feelings! Why did I fall for you? You should've known! _I started crying. _You should've known!_

_**~*The Next Day*~**_

"Ok. So I was thinking, Jade's personality should be different or rare among people." Ultear said sitting on the desk in the weapons room. "What do you mean rare or different?" I said standing next to her. My hair was still black and blue and I still had the fake tattoo. I still had the clothes too, since I didn't have any other clothes that matched. "Like an unpredictable person." Meredy was looking for a weapon I could use in one of the boxes. "Why do I need a new personality?" "Aren't you going back? Aren't you going back after you're done 'training'?" Ultear said. "Well…I haven't really… I don't know." I said. "Do you want to be found out?" "But I'm not recognizable." "Your scent is the same." "My scent?" "Dragon slayers can smell you out.""Do I really smell?" I said looking offended. Ultear sighed and continued. "Natsu is like a blood hound. Once he catches a whiff of your scent, it depends if he comes after you or ignores it. We don't know how he will react." "But he doesn't know I left, so I'm safe, right?" I became scared at the thought of Natsu hunting me down. "You don't know if your secret is out." I gulped. "How about this one, Lucy?" Meredy pulled out two silver magic guns. "U-Uh…no thank you." I didn't like the feeling of guns in my hands. Meredy put the guns back to where they were before she picked them up and continued to look for weapons.

"S-So I must be unpredictable?" I said agreeing to change my personality. "Yes. It should be easy for you, since you are already used to… Fairy Tail." "What do you mean by that?" "Well…what does Fairy Tail do that is not normal?" "Gray strips, Juvia is possessive and addicted to Gray and thinks I'm her love-rival, the guys get into fights too easily, Mira is a crazy matchmaker, Elfman says everything with 'man' in it, Cana drinks too much, Gildarts a doting father, Erza… well… she's too… she's… socially awkward…" I said counting off the people until I got to Erza. "Well for Gray, if anyone notices that you aren't freaked out about his stripping habits, tell them that you would expect it since we told you about Fairy Tail. As for Juvia, poor Gray, you can tell her that you would be helping her to get Gray to confess or fall in love with her. I think that Cana's drinking habit is normal and Gildarts has a daughter? Don't tell Jellal about Erza. Isn't that Elfman's regular way of speaking? And really? Mira a matchmaker? Well I can see it…" "So I should tell them that I should expect it? What if they ask about my past?" "That's up to you." "Wait a second. I didn't agree to return!" "You did tell them you are 'training'. You still have time to decide." "I-I guess…" Silence was set between us as I thought about my future.

"How about this?" Meredy pulled out a sword. I had a hook like end with another hook starting from the middle. It was about two feet and had lines carved in that intertwined several times. I was elegant and beautiful. It reminded me of the celestial world with its silvery-blue hue. "But how do I use it?" I obviously had no experience in handling a sword. "Jellal will teach you, along with your new magic." Ultear said as I was handed the sword. It was incredibly light for metal. "Eh?" I looked up at Ultear, shocked. "You know Urano Metria, which is about the same." Ultear reasoned. "Well… I guess…" "Good, now we can have breakfast." Ultear clasped her hands together and got up to exit the room. "U-Uh… Where do I put this?" I looked around me for a place to set the sword down. "Anywhere." Ultear simply called out from the hallway. I set the sword down leaning against the wall. I walked out last and followed the other two to the kitchen.

"How do you guys pay for all this?" I asked still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Sometimes after we defeat a dark guild, the mayor of a nearby town gives us money." Meredy answered as she pulled out bowls. "Really? You must be getting a lot!" I said admiring them. Jellal walked in rubbing his eyes. You know how some guys sleep in their boxers? Yeah, Jellal was in his boxers but thankfully he was wearing a blue shirt. I did not want to see another Gray right now.

He mumbled something like "I had a weird dream that you two brought Lucy in and she became my sister." "Well guess what. She is here." Ultear said and he looked up with sleepy eyes. "Someone wake me up please." He said pinching himself. With no luck, he groaned, realizing that this was real.

I set down the milk in one of the living room's tables as Meredy placed the bowls and Ultear got the cereal box. Jellal followed with spoons in hand and we all sat down.

"So about Lu- I mean Jade's training. She needs to learn a new magic, which we have in mind. We need to make a new personality, and we need to get used to calling her 'Jade'. Especially you Jellal, you need to get used to calling her your sister." Ultear said, pouring cereal in her bowl. "What would her magic be?" Jellal asked, taking a spoonful of cereal. "You will be teaching her _your_ magic and how to wield a sword." Ultear continued as Jellal's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. Me and Meredy were curiously looking back and forth between the two, silently eating our breakfast. If anyone could persuade Jellal into something. It would be Ultear. And maybe Erza…

"Me and Meredy are going to do the hardest part. Changing her, AKA, her personality." "And how would that be the hardest part?" Jellal inquired. "Training her is just a couple steps easier than changing her personality. We have to teach her what to say or what to do in situations." "Training her something new is going to be even worse. She doesn't even know the first step!" Jellal said trying to get out from teaching Lucy everything. "She knows Urano Metria!" Meredy added in. Ultear nodded. "Prove it." Jellal said finishing his cereal and leaning on the back of the couch, hands behind head, and looking directly at me. "Uh….um… well…" I said repeatedly tapping my fingertips together. Jellal made an over exaggerated gesture that said, _"SEE?"_. I sweatdropped. "You'll see soon enough." Meredy rather cheerfully. Jellal just grunted in response.

(Teeny tiny time skip!)

"Grab your sword." Jellal said picking up his own sword and backing away so there was enough space. We were in the field outside the house. There was a light breeze and we just finished our breakfast. Ultear and Meredy were watching from the side as Jellal turned to face me, sword ready. And when I mean ready, I mean he was pointing it straight at me. I looked at the sword I was holding at my side. I swallowed, hard, and slowly raised it, taking a stance. Once I was in the stance, he charged at me. Let me tell you. I was in a stance, but I wasn't ready, at all. So I did the most sensible thing, of me, to do. Cower. I raised my arms up in front of my face defensively, hearing his footsteps get closer and closer. The blow didn't come. I slowly dropped my arms and stood still. His sword was a hairline away from my neck. "Stop being scared of the blade." Jellal said rather coolly. He put down his blade and returned to the position he was in before he advanced. I almost blurted out 'but it's a human killing sword!' but I'm not…_him_. I breathed in and out. Slowly calming myself before taking my ready stance. Thankfully he said, "Ready?" I nodded. I forced all discouraging thoughts out of my head.

He charged again. He had his sword raised a little, still aimed at me. He was slightly smirking. I stood my ground. You can say I kinda blanked out. When I saw that he was advancing and quickly shook my head. He was about to swing his sword down when I blocked him. The momentum of his swing was to powerful I couldn't keep his sword up. I moved to the side to dodge his sword and slashed at his open side. *clang* My blade hit his as he was protecting himself from my attack. He was way too fast for me. I could barely see his movements and before I knew it, I was hit in the side with the flat of his blade.

I hissed in pain and rubbed my side as he lowered his blade. "Keep watch on the foe's movements and know your weak spot." He said boredly. "But you're too fast!" I complained. I could feel a bruise forming under my skin where he hit me. "Well too bad!" He said obviously annoyed.

_**~* Normal POV*~**_

"He's actually teaching her." Ultear laughed, watching the "lesson" Jellal was giving Lucy. "The hard way." Meredy added smiling, sitting next to her on the grass, picking at the ground. "He's probably too annoyed to think about what he's doing." Meredy said laughing along with Ultear.

"Pick up your blade." "NO!" "Pick. Up. Your. Blade." "I ALREADY HAVE A BRUISE!" "Who cares." "I DO!" "SO? YOU WILL GET EVEN MORE!" "NOT IF YOU'RE TEACHING ME!" "ARE YOU UNDERSTATING MY SKILLS?" "YES I AM!" "THEN PROVE THAT YOU'RE BETTER!" "FINE! AHHHH!" Meredy and Ultear sweatdropped as they watched the two argue. Not only is she loud but she is also unexpectedly violent… in her own way of course. They watched intently as Lucy charge at Jellal with full force, yelling at him.

She truly has a Fairy Tail heart.

The two swords clashed, creating sparks each time they met. Each was skillfully made by a magic blacksmith and can slice through the air. Sharp as they were, yet elegant and beautiful, gracefully cutting through the air and brutally clashing each other. Much like their owners… Well not exactly Jellal. He isn't "elegant" or "graceful" at all.

Finally, Lucy got a little scratch across Jellal's cheek, but also gaining several more bruises in the process. "See?...I finally…got you…" She said dropping on her knees in exhaustion. Jellal stood panting as hard as her.

"Hmph, amature." He said smirking, after catching his breath. He got a glare in response.

_**~*Lucy*~**_

I got in the bath house and slumped in the water. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I never knew holding a light sword would be so tiring. I relaxed in the hot water and rested my sore muscles. Getting to Erza's skill level must have been hard work. I don't think I would be able to reach that in my lifetime. Then again, for some, it would just come natural like Jellal and Erza. But for me, I could tell there will be long tedious days of fighting. And today was only the first. *sigh* I shouldn't think about it now. It would just give me more stress. I should use this time to think and decide my future…

_**~*End*~**_

Jade: So how was the "training session"? Do you like that part? Or does it need more work. Tell me! I'm totally new to this so…yeah… Oh! And I has a dare from **desandted**! Come out guys!

Jellal: Don't you dare videotape us, Jade. *shivering*

Jade: Awwwww why not? *record camera in hand*

Cobra: CAN I AT LEAST HAVE MY PANTS? *shivering also*

Jade: No, it said specifically that you have to sing "I'm A Barbie Girl", in your underwear. Just be thankful your girlfriends aren't here.

Gajeel: *through gritted teeth* Why can't the girls do it? *glare*

Jade: Cause some of you guys are perverted. You really want to see them in their underwear?

Gajeel:…Never mind.

Jellal: Can you at least go outside?

Jade: Sorry, I have to make sure you do the dare. *smile* And I'm pretty surprised you guys wear the same color boxers as your hair. Hahaha

The Guys: *groan*

Cobra: F-Fine. L-Let's j-just g-get over w-with t-this.

Jade: *sigh* Gray, where's your garment?*covering eyes*

Gray: GAHHH! *starts searching for his garment*

Jade: Alright, three, two, one. *starts recording*

Gajeel: *through gritted teeth* I'm. A. Barbie. Girl. In. A. Barbie. World…..etc. *sweating**monotone* *death glare*

Jellal and Gray: *singing in a way too high voice* o"

Cobra: *seriously one to get things done* I'mabarbiegirlinabarbieworld…ect. =_="

Jade: *leaves without the guys knowing*

The Guys: *continuing the song*

Mira: They don't know? *giggling*

Jade: Nope. *laughing*

_**~*Night time*~**_

Jellal: That's it. I quit… Jade? *doesn't see Jade in the room*

Cobra: *stops singing* Outside maybe?

Gray: How long have we been singing?

Gajeel: *breathing heavily and has an aura of death around him*

Jellal, Cobra, and Gray: Calm down, dude. *sweatdrop*

Gajeel: *walks over to the door and throws it open* That. Little. Punk.

Gray: What? *moves outside* SHE DITCHED US! *no-one's in the guild*

Jellal and Cobra: WHAT?

Jellal, Cobra, Gajeel, and Gray: THAT'S IT. SHE'S GONNA GET IT!

_**~*With Jade*~**_

Jade: *giggling* Oh, well. Guess I'll have to deal with them later! *mumbling* Hopefully they have their clothes on while finding me. Or else there will be mayhem in Magnolia. *laughing* Thank you **desandted** for your encouraging words and hope you like how I did your dare! Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

The Guys: FOUND YOU, JADE! *finally found her*

Jade: As I thought. You are still in your underwear…

The Guys: GAHHHHH! *stops running and sees that Jade is true*

Cobra: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GRAY! *resumes running and yells at Gray*

Jellal: STOP INFECTING US! *joins in the blame*

Gray: YEAH RIGHT! THIS ALL METAL BRAINS FAULT!

Gajeel: I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU GUYS UP AFTER I'M DONE WITH PUNK.

Jade (the punk): You guys still aren't going to do something about your clothes?

Gajeel: YOU TOOK OUR CLOTHES!

Jade: I did?

Jellal, Cobra, Gray: She did?

Gajeel: Then… Where are our clothes?

Jade: YOU GUYS LOST YOUR CLOTHES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! *facepalm* Now I have to buy your clothes…

The Guys: T-Then c-can you g-get them q-quickly? We're s-still c-cold. *shivers came back for revenge*

Jade: Then eat this. It will keep you warm. *gives them a pepper* *snicker*

Cobra: *eats it* Nie nung isss nunm. Nrate. *drooling poison*(My tongue is numb. Great.)

Gray: *eats* HAHAHAHAHAH- o I phake tat gack… *drooling ice* (Oh. I take that back…)

Jellal: *eats* *almost throws up* 0.0

Gajeel: *looks at the pepper* You can't fool me. *throws it away*

Jade: NO! THAT COSTS ME LIKE…. $5!

Gray, Jellal, Cobra: MJHGDASFIGUGJEAFBLAISDG! (WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!) *drooling all over Gajeel*

Gajeel: STOP DROOLLING ON ME!

Jade: Karma… Well here is the new chapter! **Joining the Family** *sighs* I still need to buy their clothes…

_**~*Lucy*~**_

"Is this permanent?" I said coming in the house and pointing to my face. "No, it wears off after thirteen days." Ultear said drinking hot chocolate. "Same with the fake tattoo." Meredy added sitting next to Ultear, also drinking hot chocolate. The two wore casual clothes. Jeans and a regular shirt. "Can I have some too?" I asked looking at the seemingly good drink. "In the kitchen." Meredy answered taking a sip from her mug.

I entered the kitchen and found two blue mugs filled with the steamy chocolate milk. One for me and the other for Jellal. I supposed. I took one and returned to the living room. I sat down in a couch next to Meredy and Ultear when Jellal entered the room. Thankfully he was NOW wearing a white t-shirt and pants. "Alright, let's get this over with…" He said looking at the three of us. "Let's go shopping!" Meredy jumped up and pulled me out of my seat. Almost spilling my drink, I set it down before Meredy dragged me out of the door and into the forest. I looked back at the house. Surely missing the delicious hot chocolate on that small coffee table.

The four of us walked briskly through the woods. Or more like Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear were walking briskly and me trailing behind trying not to get lost. I couldn't keep track of where we were. The trees, rocks, the plants, even the animals looked the same! Until we emerged from the forest to meet blinding light. I shielded my eyes until I could see clearly. The capital city's gates were open and soldiers guarded the entrance with several people walking in and out. Mostly farmers and travelers, coming in to sell their wares.

"Why're we going shopping?" I asked them. We were walking through roads and roads of shops that were located in every corner. "Your stuff." The three simply said. "You don't have to do that…" I said. I didn't want them to pity me or anything… I could buy my own stuff! "Plus! How can you just waltz through a city without being suspected?" I asked. Surely soldiers would be looking for the criminals that attacked one of them and found Zeref. They just walked silently. Awkward…

"Here change into this." Ultear threw a pair of clothes at me and I went into the changing room. We were at a Heart Kruz shop (of course). I looked at the clothes Ultear gave me. "Are you trying to make me goth?" I said looking at the black, ripped jeans and black t-shirt with a dark purple skull on it and the silver cross necklace and spiky earrings. "I don't know. Why don't you try it?" Ultear said. I definitely hear a smile in there with Meredy giggling.

I came out of the changing room and found Ultear, Jellal, and Meredy waiting for me. You should've seen their faces. They were completely shocked. "What?" I asked worried. "W-Would you like some eyeliner and more piercings, L-Jade?" Jellal said trying to hold his laugh in by holding his stomach, which made him look like he was about to throw-up. Meredy was already on the floor trying to stop laughing and Ultear had a smug look on her face.

My face reddened with embarrassment. I walked briskly past them and went deeper into the store. People jumped out of my way looking bewildered at an angry goth person. I grabbed several pieces of clothes and walked –no, stomped- back to where the other three were and shoved Jellal into the changing rooms with the clothes and locked him in. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" He yelled, banging on the door. Now **a lot** of people were looking at us. "You're attracting a lot of attention. Change into the clothes first, and then I will let you out." I smirked. Then stopped. "Wait, was it him who suggested the clothes?" I turned to Ultear and Meredy. "…No…" Meredy said trying to not look suspicious. Ultear just smiled. "Oh…" I said understanding what I just did.

Jellal came out wearing sunglasses, ripped jeans, and a huge white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and made it look like it was sagging over his shoulders. The crowd that surrounded us were now mostly made of girls. He was really angry. Which made him look even more like gangster. "You could be model you know." I said laughing. Ultear and Meredy were having another laughing fit. "You should see yourself. You didn't change yet either, goth." He said through gritted teeth and walked back into the changing room. Our laughter died down and we wiped some tears of joy out of our eyes. I went back into the changing rooms and changed back into my clothes.

After buying several bags of clothes, we walked to a nearby café and had lunch. I bought a regular sub sandwich while Ultear had spaghetti, Meredy with soup, and Jellal with a cup of coffee. "That's it?" I asked Jellal looking at his sad and lonely cup. "Saving money…" He mumbled. I looked at the other two for an answer. Ultear suddenly got interested in her fingers and Meredy just grinned. I smiled, knowing the message. It was cute how he was planning for the future. I wonder…

"So now that we got all your clothes. We need some more hair dye and fake tattoo ink." Ultear said after finishing her spaghetti. "And groceries!" Meredy added, with a spoonful of broth halfway to her open mouth. "Ok. How are we supposed to carry all that?" I asked looking at all the bags spread around our feet as we sat. "Magic." Jellal said simply, taking a sip of his coffee. "How? You guys can't use magic." I whispered in case anyone would hear us and become suspicious. "You're magic." Ultear said blankly. "Oh." I said.

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" I called out into the open and Virgo appeared before me. "Yes, Princess?" Virgo said bowing. "Punishment time?" She continued. "No!" I said sweat dropping. "Can you carry some of the bags for us?" I asked. I was getting some weird expressions from the three. "Yes, Princess." And she drilled a hole and popped up one foot away from where she was standing and picked up the bags. "You didn't have to drill a hole!" I said. I facepalmed. _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH MY SPIRITS? _I thought with my face in my hands.

"We'll have twenty blue and twenty black bottles of hair dyes. Plus twenty bottles of fake red tattoo ink." Ultear said passing the money to the manager. The man took the money with a glint of greed in his eyes and went into the back to get the boxes of dye and ink. He came in with three boxes and passed them over the counter. Ultear looked at me and back to the boxes. I sighed and put down the stuff in my hands. "Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!" I said and put his key back on my belt, resuming to holding the bags. "Yes, my Princess?" Loki bowed and smiled. "Carry the boxes." I ordered. I was getting drained of energy and magic. "Mind if I use my own power?" He asked noticing that I was losing power. Without my permission, he turned into his other form with short hair and earrings. "Sure." I said sighing.

"Hello Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy." Loki greeted as we walked out of the Hair Salon shop. "Sup." Jellal returned. "N-Nice to meet you!" Meredy cheerfully said despite the weight on her hands. Ultear just nodded in Loki's direction. "So… Where's Natsu and the others?" Loki asked totally not out of the blue. The four, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, and Virgo looked in my direction. I kept my eyes on the road and kept silent. "We are in Crocus. The capital city of Fiore. Some two-hundred miles away from Magnolia. My Symbol is gone. I look like Jellal's sister. I live in the forest with Crime Sorciere. My fake name is Jade Silvestra Fernandez. What. Do you think?" I rambled. My voice becoming higher and my eyes watering. "But that's o-ok. I'm starting a new life. I'm starting from scratch." I trembled trying to reassure not only them but also myself.

We walked in complete silence. When we got to the shop, Jellal and Loki went inside to get the items. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to demoralize you guys." I blurted out. "Don't worry. The past is behind us." Meredy said sadly. I could tell that she was thinking of somebody. "With our future before us." Ultear continued, kindly smiling. "So, moving on is the only way." I continued. "For us to say, "This is our way!" We said remembering the words of the poem that was taught to us by our elders. We laughed forgetting the melancholy aura that we just had.

"L-Jade, you might need to get Capricorn out here. Or Horologium." Loki said. His face was barely visible beyond the mountain of groceries he was holding. "You guys are just using my power at your expense aren't you?" I said almost magically exhausted. "Sorry for being tools of criminals that make us criminals for being used against our own will." Jellal said teetering from the wait on his hands. "C-Can you just get one of them out?" He said trying to balance all the food before they all fall. "Fine. Open gate of the Clock: Horologium!" I said a little exhausted. "Yes, Lucy-sama?" The clock said saluting. "C-Can you take some of the groceries?" I said panting from exhaustion. Horologium nodded and took most of what Loki and Jellal were holding and stacked them inside of his container. "So much!" I whined looking at the road and crowds of people ahead of us. Today is definitely going to be a workout for me.

We finally arrived at the little deserted house. I dropped to the ground in the doorway, spilling the bags across the floor and just lay there. Literally. I was on the ground in front of the doorway, and blocking every person. Unfortunately, they just stepped over me and continued to the kitchen, rooms, and couches. "Cozy." Loki said looking around then continuing to the kitchen. "Lucy-sama, I will put the bags on the couch then return to the Celestial World due to your decreasing energy." Horologium said ducking to enter the house and putting the bags on the couches. "Princess, I will set these on the kitchen counter for you." Virgo came in and continued on to the kitchen. The other three were already putting the items away. I sighed heavily and got up and entered the kitchen.

"Lucy, can you start cooking the food? We're having teriyaki chicken tonight." Meredy asked while she and Loki were putting the food in the refrigerator and Virgo was putting the rest in the cabinets. "Sure." I said and started getting the ingredients for cooking. "Princess, I will leave now." Virgo said and poofed into smoke. I could feel the magic power slowly returning to me now, with almost all the spirits back in the Celestial world.

"So, why are you still here?" I asked Loki, who was eating the food made for only Me, Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal. "Cause…" I said taking a bite of the stolen food. "Anyways. Lucy, you're still not part of a guild." Ultear said "What?" I said not understanding what she just said. "We can use another mage to help us." Ultear said continuing. "ME? But I'm not good at all!" I said reasoning. "And I thought they would forget…" Jellal said, defeated. The other two shot looks at him. Loki took interest in the conversation and became slightly amused. "I could help with the training. And so could the others." He suggested. "Good idea. Who knows how violent Lucy can get. You should've seen her this morning." Jellal joked. "HEY!" I said angrily. "Sure. You need it Lucy. You didn't finish your training before the Tournament." Loki agreed and disappeared into smoke. "So, do you want to join?" Ultear pressed. I smiled. It was better than being alone. It was definitely another option. And it will help me in many ways. It would give me some time to organize my thoughts and get my emotions straight. It was another family that was willing to take me in. And definitely one who wouldn't treat one of them like trash and let it blowing across the street, forgotten. "Sure." I said, answering them. "Where would you like the symbol then?" Meredy said with the stamp ready. I pointed to where I would like my new tattoo. The cold stamp was pressed on my bare stomach, leaving a fresh symbol. I was now officially part of Crime Sorciere. The once guild of three had taken me in and became a guild of four. "Welcome to the Family." Ultear and Meredy welcomingly said. Jellal just nodded, acknowledging me as a new teammate…or apprentice… My eyes watered at the newfound happiness. "Ultear's the mother, Jellal's the big brother, and I'm your sister!" Meredy added jokingly. "HEY!" Jellal and Ultear said. "What do you mean mother? It's more like Jellal's the father and I'm the big sister." Ultear argued. "Yeah right! It's even more like I'm the son who is always being nagged at from three mothers!" Jellal complained. "WHAT?" The three of us girls yelled at him. In the end, we all just ended up falling to the floor, laughing out our hearts with tears of joy over cold teriyaki chicken. It was like there was nothing in the world to be worried about.

That was, until 7 years later…

_**~*End*~**_

Jade: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Wow. A lame chapter with an awesome cliffhanger! Unless you thought the whole thing was awesome. WELL THAT'S GREAT! Ok, we have some things to talk about. SO PLEASE READ! Or look below…

**Halloween**

**I will be posting one-shots. So be looking out for them! There will be three one-shots. Two mini ones and one Grand Finale. The last one or "Grand Finale" will be an opening for an all-new story by me! It is called **Midnight & Twilight**. The dates that I will be posting them is random! So keep on checking your email or whatever for updates! ALSO the new story's summary is on my profile. SO CHECK IT OUT! Along with the other planned stories that I have posted on there. I also have a poll on there and I REALLY need the votes! You'll be surprised about the story. :) **

Cobra: *just read the summary* 0.0 This is certainly scary…

Racer: *read the summary* Y-Yes. Yes it is….

Jade: *smiling devilishly* Why thank you!

Gray: WHAT? FAST ADDICT IS BACK?

Racer: Hello…

Jade: Yes. Say hello to your "once-enemy". Oh! And don't you guys have real names?

Cobra: Why do you need to know?

Jade: So I can write the correct one in my stories! Yes. You're DEFINITELY going to be in my stories.

Cobra:…Erik…

Jade: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA? *jaw drops* 0.0

Erik: Why is it so shocking?

Jade: C-Cause i-it d-doesn't f-fit y-you!

Erik: …. Somehow this is like déjà vu…..

Jade: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO COBRA? *shakes Erik by the shoulders*

Erik: LET GO OF ME!

Jade: Oh well. I guess if it's your name, then it's your name… Racer! Do you have a name?

Racer: *shoulders slump* No. I don't.

Jade: WHAT! YOUR NAME IS PHONE?

Erik and Racer: HOW DID YOU GET PHONE OUT OF THAT!

Jade: I don't know… Anyways, please review! And see you next time! **Also, I may be changing my lame Pen Name to a better one. So remember what the Summary of this story looks like. And/Or remember what the cover pict looks like. AND P.S. vote on the poll on my profile! And another warning! I may not be posting a new chapter next week. So be expecting one-shots being posted for Halloween! Arigatou! :D**


	11. NEWS FOR ALL OF YA

Jade: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in AGES so let me tell you now.

I've been busy with school as some of you may have guessed and will be finishing on June 7th. After that I'll be able to resume my works and finish this story and continue with sequels. ^^

So thank you for staying with this story and waiting patiently after a huge cliff hanger lol

Levy: Take me to your school so I can make it end now please.

Jade: You won't be able to do anything you know…

Levy: JUST BRING ME THERE SO I CAN GET THE FREAKING NEXT CHAPTER *clings onto Jade*

Jade: SOME-ONE BRING ME GAJEEL NOW

Gajeel: Not until you fix what you did

Jade: WHAT DID I DO

Lucy: Calm down on the caps Jade. -_-"

Gajeel: YOU TOLD EVRYONE THAT I PEE IN THE SHOWER. WHICH IS COMPLETELY NOT TRUE.

Lucy: Calm down Gajeel. -_-""

Jade: IT IS TRUE. EVERYONE BELIEVED ME.

Lucy: Jade-

Gajeel: IT'S NOT TRUE. I'M NOT HELPING YOU~

Jade: *throws Levy at him* *satisfied by Gajeel's change of expression*

Gajeel: WHAT THE- *struggles to get Levy of him*

Lucy: LET GO OF THE SHIFT KEY OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU. I WANNA SLEEP NOW.

Happy: looks who's talking.

Lucy: LOOKS WHO'S NOT CAPITALIZING HIS FORST WORD.

Jade: You misspelled "First"…

Lucy: DON'T CORRECT ME.

Happy: You said you are going to kill anyone who overuses the shift button…Don't kill yourself Lucy!

Lucy: DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU FIRST?

Jade: Calm down Lucy.

Lucy: I'M GONNA KILL YOU.

Jade: YOU CAN'T KILL THE AUTHOR. I HAVE SUPREAM POWER OVER YOU ALL. I CAN KILL YOU IF I WANTED TO. FEAR ME.

Lucy: *silent*

Jade: Okay, until my school ends~


End file.
